Royalty is in the Blood
by dopeboyb
Summary: What would life be like for Naruto if the clans and people of Konoha were aware of his heritage? Meant to be a collection of one shots that depict the early life of the royalty that is Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Will make full story IF REQUESTED
1. An Unexpected Friend

**A/n had this idea pop in my head so ima take it and run with it depending how much support i get will see if i make it a full story **

**Chapter 1**

_Unexpected Friend _

It was a sad atmosphere in the council room the Sandaime Hokage has just been appointed back into active Hokage roll after the death of his successor had been killed sealing the greatest Bijuu and threat to mankind away. Who did he seal the Kyuubi no kitsune away in? Nothing other than his own son. Naruto. The Sandaime could not imagine the emotions running through the Yondaime Hokage Namikaze Minato .

His last words ringing in the Sandaime's heads

"_Love my Boy, Hiruzen protect him as if he were Asuma! He is a hero don't let them forget it!" _

Hiruzen sighed a simple enough request. Reasonable without a doubt. Yet here in the council room arguments were being taken between his shinobi and civilian council members.

"We should kill that boy!"

"He is the Yondaime SON! He is the last of TWO clans he is too important to kill !"

"He is nothing but a vessel, the Kyuubi lays resting waiting for the perfect time to use that … that… DEMON. To strike us down and finish the destruction it started!"

The Sandaime has put up with this bickering for 45 minutes he can accept their concerns but to outright disrespect his successors child. He cannot accept it.

"ENOUGH! I have had it with the Civilian Council Blatant disregard of their KAGE! The Greatest Shinobi To Ever Exist. Our YONDAIME HOKAGE. From this moment one i BAN the term demon and or Jinchuriki in use to demean or humiliate Naruto. No one is to even utter the words nor mention the Kyuubi no Kitsune outside the explicit permission that must be given by myself of Naruto. OR THE PUNISHMENT IS DEATH! You shame your great Yodaime. I asked you here out of respect and courtesy but I shall put up with you all no more! You are dismissed leave my sight immediately and speak of this meeting outside this council room your DEATH will be swift !"

Silence was met in the councilroom as the civilian council silently left heads down. If they had tails it would have been tucked between their legs.

_Ungrateful Bastards_ the Kage thought.

Cries erupted from his left. He saw Naruto lying blue eyes open with water overflowing them. Thrashing around. The boy had beautiful blond hair distinctive features of his father. Only thing he had from his mother by way of physical features was his nose.

The shouting must have woken him up. The Sandaime reached in the crib that the boy had been next to his Hokage seat, and lifted him up. Rocking and soothing the boy until the babies cries were no more.

Gasp broke out amongst their audience all having a first look at the boy.

Besides his whisker marks he looked like a baby version of the Yondaime. Obviously the Namikaze gene pool was the most dominant. And that was impressive to say considering the boys mother Uzumaki Kushina "The Red Death of Uzushiogakure". The Uzumaki clan weren't any push overs when it came to dominance.

"He looks exactly like The Yondaime troublesome." The Nara head said.

"Naruto is a very interesting name Sandaime do you know why Kushina-chan chose that?" Inzunaka Tsume asked. She was the head of one of the higher ranking clans of Konoha. Also a known friend of Kushina Uzumaki.

The Sandaime sighed and shrugged his shoulders smiling down at Naruto who stopped crying and was giving him a baby smiles eyes shining with innocence and happiness

"No, Tsume i have no idea why they chose Naruto."

" Namikaze Naruto. It flows together smooth enough." The Akimichi Clan Head said. The Akimichi were 2nd of the 4 noble clans of Konoha

A collective group of nods went around the room.

The Sandaime sighed again did he want that to be Naruto's name?

"_Protect my boy"_

The Sandaime thought of his father's worries would it be safe to give the boy his family name. With all the enemies his father has. As soon as his birth were to made public the boy would be placed in the bingo book.

Before he could speak his concerns the Yamanaka Clan head spoke.

"He is the Last of two very notorious clans. We should not limit him two just one family name ?" The Yamanaka Clan head mentioned. Also another high ranking clan.

"He must be placed under a CRA (Clan Restoration Act). I am not a fan of using or shinobi as nothing but Studs and Bitches, but even I can respect that the boy is basically Royalty. If the Namikaze clan had more family members it no doubt would be amongst the 5 noble families of Konoha. And His mother Uzumaki Kushina was in fact royalty in Uzushiogakure before its fall. Responsibility now lies to us to see both Clans rejuvenated. " The Hyuga Clan head stated the second of the four noble clans of Konoha.

Nods of agreements were seen.

"Don't you think it's too early for such thoughts? He is barely 2 days of age. Also if we were to give the boy his rightful name. Enemies far and wide would gather together to slay the boy. His father was hated. His mother was sought after and even kidnapped while here in Konoha! I worry for his safety. His father's last breaths were for me to protect him!" The Sandaime said. Expressing his concerns

The council thought it was in fact true. His father was hated and feared by every village outside of Konoha. His mother had been kidnapped in hopes of being 'bitched' and bred. By Kumogakure when she was young, only to be rescued later by her husband both now dead.

"I will place the burden of his protection on my Clan. As the Police Commander it is the responsibility of my people to protect the village and its members." The Uchiha clan head spoke firmly. The 3rd of the 4 noble clans of Konoha.

Everyone was shocked slightly. Not really expecting the stoic Uchiha head to show such conviction.

"I can not ask that of you Uchiha Fugaku." respond the Hokage.

"You did not ask. I offered. My clan would gladly take responsibility for the boy."

"My clan would not mind such burden as well" The Hyuga spoke

"Nor mine" Akimichi added.

"I see… You all are willing to take responsibility for the boy and I appreciate that. I'm sure his father and mother would as well, but i can not put him into another clans custody. Although i am grateful. We are all aware of the boys Jinchuriki status. I can not allow the power and balance of our clans to be shifted so greatly with his addition to any clan." All the clan heads nodded seeing the logic of their leader. However the saddened looks were not missed.

"However Fugaku-Sama. I wonder if knowing that I won't allow Naruto to directly be linked with your clan. Would you still offer the boy your protection?"

The hokage was testing the Uchiha . Was he just after power the boy could bring his clan not only in the council room but outside of it.

The Uchiha without hesitation looking the elder man dead in his eyes showing no signs of deceit said "Hokage-sama i will bear the responsibility of the boys protection wholeheartedly. I will watch over the boy myself if i find it necessary. I will take his protection as serious as I do the safety of my own family my own clan. The boy will never see harm as long as my clan is tasked with the Policing of this village on my honor I Swear It. I will assign the best Uchiha captains to watch over the boy. And to show i have no hidden agenda I offer positions in the Yondaime Hokage's son security team to my fellow clan heads. If they want to a Shinobi to be apart of this boy's guard squad we will accept them and be grateful for the help they can provide. Same to you hokage-Sama you can place any available ANBU on the security squad as well. I do this to show openness and sincerity. I have no other ulterior motive. My only wish is for the boy to grow strong and the only selfish wish i have is the hope he finds an Uchiha woman one day when he has grown into a man. I swear my Clans Allegiance to this promise of safeguarding Naruto" The Uchiha said standing hand over his heart

Shock was what the Sandiame felt. Fugaku just pledge to protect Naruto on his Clans honor. Not only that but he enlisted the help of the other Clans. This showed the Hokage the Uchiha took this very seriously. The Uchiha were prideful by nature so asking for help was big when coming from them.

Sandiame was afraid even with that massive advantage the boy had with Uchiha supervision it may not be enough to fully protect the boy. As if reading his thoughts other clans threw in their two cents.

"I will nominate some of my best dogs and their handlers to protect Naruto-Sama. I pledge my clan to this cause." Inuzuka Tsume stood and pledged her and her clan allegiance

Three heads looked at each other having a silent discussion before Akimichi Chouza stood along with the heads of Nara and Yamanaka clans

"I Akimichi Chouza , speaking on behalf of Yamanaka Inoichi, and Nara Shikaku the Yama-Nara-Akimichi trio dedicate ourselves and our clansmen to the cause of protecting Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!"

Lastly Hyuga Hiashi stood "I was friends with the Yondaime and knew of the happiness he felt knowing he was bringing a child into this world. As long as the Hyuga clan is in Konoha we will be friends with the Namikaze's. I pledge my allegiance to the protection of the soul heir of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans. "

Hiruzen was taking back. Never would he have thought that the Uchiha and Hyuga clans would set aside their differences for this. It was no secret the clans despised each other.

_This is bigger than them _The Hokage realized.

He looked down at the now sleeping boy. He had no idea how much one child could change so much. Not even able to speak nor stand alone and the boy was already impacting the world. Although small change in the grand scheme of things and this security detail still may not even work. But here in this room staring into the dedicated eyes of the Shinobi heads in front of him Sarutobi Hiruzen felt hope. Hope that the boys future would be bright.

Smiling the Kage spoke. "Well i cannot say no to you all. 3 of the four noble clans offering to personally protect this boy. And 3 more highly ranking clans with their own special clan ninjutsus i believe the boy will be very protected. Fugaku-San i expect you to have the security teams files on my desk within a week. I am grateful to you all. Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto will be placed under your chosen teams protection. I will allow you all to offer the boy a midwife and servants to raise the boy until he so chooses otherwise, but it is unnecessary because I myself will offer the boy a servant from the Saurtobi clan home. His father and mother were extremely wealthy their home was destroyed during the Kyuubi attack. So i will have it rebuilt until then the boy will stay in here the Hokage tower has a condo for the Hokage if he or she wishes to use it. I have no more things to discuss with this council I'll announce the boys lineage and what happened to his parents tomorrow. Dismissed"

Heads nodded it was obvious the boy would be very well taken care of. All the Clan heads left in a hurry those who offered Shinobi to be apart of Naruto protection detail wanted to get to their respective clans in order to select the person or persons who would take that great responsibility. Also they all wanted to offer the boy a servant/midwife. Although they did this because it was not only the right thing to do to honor the memory of the late Yondaime. Secretly they hoped if they showed enough love, loyalty and devotion to the boy he would grow up with closer ties to their clan. Maybe select one of their women to rebuild his clan with tying in the great genes he possesses to their clans.

**3 days later **

*Knock Knock*

Hiruzen sighed as he went to answer the door this was the third time someone knocked on the condo door he already had an idea who it could be.

He opened it and wasn't surprised to see a woman. She looked to be in her early 20's barely out of teens. Her breasts were large and full though signifying her body was ready for motherhood and feeding a child. Her eyes were grayish white and she wore the robes of a Hyuga branch member. Also the seal on her forehead was a dead giveaway to her heritage.

Bowing the woman spoke. " Hokage -Sama my name is Hyuga Chi. I was blessed with the honor of serving Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto by my Clan head Hiashi-Sama."

Hiruzen sighed when he said the Clans could offer a servant he hadn't expected this. The boy already had three midwives and it wasn't even noon. Less than 72 hours the clans had found suitable women. Sarutobi already had a women in mind with Rii. But he had honestly expected her to raise the boy by herself. Obviously he was mistaken

"Hai, come in Naruto-San , is currently in the living room being tended by Sarutobi Rii, and Uchiha Izumi, you may make yourself at home. "

He closed the door and went to walk away

*Knock*

Turning again he opens the door to see a woman she had dark black hair light brown eyes and was relatively short. Bowing she spoke.

"Hokage-Sama; i am Nara Mona i was tasked with midwife and servant duties to the Yondaime's son. It is an honor and privilege to offer myself in raising such a royal child. "

Hokage sighed "please come in and meet the family." He decided this would be how he answered the next few knocks no doubt he was about to receive.

Within the next hour 3 more midwives/ servants came to offer themselves one a Yamanaka Yaoi , an Inuzuka Hachi and a Akimichi Roza.

7 total servants . 7 midwives to watch over and care for the royalty that was Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The boy had it good all the women offered were in their primes so to speak Roza and Izumi were the youngest at 17 but they were fertile in the since that they'd make a good midwife all the woman had huge breasts for breastfeeding (I realize that big breasts may not have more milk but please just go along with it) and all were servants back at their respective clans.

What surprised Hiruzen was Naruto. From what he gathered it was good the boy had so many breasts to feed from. The boy could eat! He easily had sucked the woman dry and they were impressed by his hunger.

"This boy is like a black hole. And i thought Akamichi children could eat. Naruto easily out does them." She said rubbing her breast still slightly in pain from her feeding with the boy. He was now laying in Mona arms still feeding but she could feel that she was close to done for the time being. Naruto would suck harder if he was getting less milk which meant he had almost finished his 4th pair of breasts. In other words he had downed 32 oz of milk and was still looking for more !

"Never in all my time have i heard of a baby with such an appetite i don't know if i am amazed or frightened. " Mona spoke gazing down at the blue eyes staring back at her. Naruto let go of her breast and began to cry indicating she was empty but he was still unsatisfied.

She handed the boy off to Chi the Hyuga who had her breast out already and Naruto quickly latched himself onto her sucking viscously.

"I heard Uzumaki women had large chakra reserves and life energy i wonder if that somehow would translate and explain the boys hunger and need." She said curiously

"I have no idea if this keeps up though i May go from a size D to an A!" Roza said still rubbing her nipples the women laughed but all could understand the boy was ravenous during feeding.

Hiruzen stepped in and immediately shooting a hand to cover his nose at the sight of 5 large bare breasted woman. He averted his eyes as he spoke

"Uh-Umm. It seems no one else is coming i leave Naruto-san in your trusted care."

The women barely glanced at Him saying a collective "hai" he sighed and made his exit.

"This boy… is the embodiment of gluttony." Chi said she had switched Naruto to her other nipple and she felt he was down with one.

"Imagine if he eats like this now. How much will he need once he gets older!" The women paled at the thought.

"I'm glad i am Akimichi ! Cooking big meals is in my blood!" Roza said as she tucked her breast away.

"I two like to cook and wouldn't mind helping you Roza-chan." Yaoi added

"As well as i. I had the responsibility of feeding all the Inzunaka main house as well as their dogs as well as other needs. I can whip up a good sized meal." Haci said.

Smiling Roza spoke. "Well we women have to eat, let's go to the kitchen and cooking. The more we practice the better we can work together in the kitchen without getting in each other's way!"

With that Roza lead the two other women in to the kitchen.

"Well i guess we have the cooking squad, i was responsible for stitching and laundry of the head Uchiha family clothes as well as cleaning and other needs." Izumi said

"I can easily mend some clothing for the boy and get him out of that blanket. Saves money for now on clothes. "

The four remaining women nodded

"Well i am skilled in teaching, every Nara has had their early development issued through me and my family and other needs." Mona said

"I was a Parlour Maid; I will make sure he wakes up on time every day and help with housework along with other needs." Rii said.

"Guess that leaves me. I was Hiashi-Sama wife laid maid. So i will accompany Naruto-Sama on his day to day quest and assist him with whatever I can. " Chi said.

That did it. The women felt more comfortable knowing their roles and responsibilities. Yamanaka, Akimichi , and Inuzuka would handle the heavy burden of feeding the house and more than likely help with other household duties. The Sarutobi would act as the boys alarm clock and dresser, helping him get ready for his day and letting him know what was scheduled. The Nara would teach and develop the boys mind making him smarter and wise along with assisting the Sarutobi in house work. The Uchiha would handle the clothing of the boy and wardrobe wear probably assist the Hyuga in her daily serving as well to be their for emergency repairs.

As the women talked they had continued to feed Naruto. He had finished his 5th and 6th pair of breast sucking Chi the Hyuga and Ri the Sarutobi dry. Last was Izumi who held the boy to her nipple.

"It seems our little one is starting to get full." Izumi said. She noticed his suckling had slowed and he was just sucking now at a steady pace and not as demanding as before.

The women smiled at this happy to have done their part.

Soon Naruto had finished his meal. Burping loudly for all the women to hear they chuckled. His eyes soon were heavy and he drifted off to sleep.

The women were called to dinner after the chiefs finished and they all sat around the table talking and sharing information amongst themselves. When it was time for bed quickly they realized that the Hokages condo was meant for just the Kage seeing they only had one bedroom and one bath.

Luckily for the women the Hokages bed was huge two Alaska king size beds put together to be exact. So the women could all sleep together comfortably they put Naruto in the middle of all them so not only would he be surrounded by his 'women' but to let him know he was intact not alone if he woke up from his nap. It allowed him quick access to them and them to him.

At only 3 days old Naruto had already got 7 women to not only agree to tend to his every need. But yo get along and share a bed for him.

Somewhere in the world a pervert at 30 years old was envious of the boy who had accomplished a life goal of his in a matter of 72 hours.

**Timeskip 3 years **

Naruto woke up or the correct term was woken up. His Sarutobi-kaa

(Okasan is Japanese for mother. Japanese use words like chan,San,Kun etc to show importance kinda like Sir or Mr. Miss etc. I'm using kaa to be a term as mother in this story)

"Wake up everyone!" The room was then field with light. Three women were laying next to a 3 year old Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. The women wearing little clothing tank top and shorts not that the boy cared or was even aware of their revealing dress. This was the norm in the Namikaze Uzumaki compound.

Naruto preferred to sleep with if not all seven of his okasan's the boy had a three minimum rule. And if he didn't get his way. Hell would be raised! The soon quickly found out raising this Jinchuriki when he was upset he would let everyone know it.

The three that normally always slept with him only did so because they had no responsibilities early in the morning before their Lord woke up. Two of them The Hyuga and Uchiha followed him everywhere he went as his main servants they were his go two assistants. The Nara tasked with teaching and developing the boy saw no reason to wake up early if her student wasn't even up. The other women mentioned she could prepare the days educational plan , but the Nara refused and the other women secretly blanes the infamous Nara lazy gene.

Four of Naruto's servants woke up early everyday to complete the same routine. Yamanaka, Akimichi, Inuzuka and Sarutobi would wake everyday at 5 am. All but the Sarutobi would get dressed to make a big breakfast where 60% of the food was to fill their Lord. The Sarutobi would wake up a little earlier at 4:50am to wake the other 3 women at 5am. She'd get herself dressed , accompany the three chiefs until 6 am. Where she'd wake up her Lord and his last 3 maids.

"Sarutobi-kaa! 15 more minutes!" Naruto groaned rolling over and grabbing onto one of his mother figures and holding on to her cuddling into her side forcing the women to stay in bed. Which turned out to be Nara Mona.

"My Lord." At hearing that Naruto's head shot up from its position laying on the soft pillow that was Mona's breast to stare icily at Sarutobi Rii.

At only 3 years old Naruto was smart as an elephant. Thanks to the guidance of the Nara. Naruto knew his lineage and knew that the women surrounding him were in fact not his mothers. But he was still only a child. His other friends had moms why couldn't he? He hated that the woman would call him Lord or Sama the other kids parents didn't treat them with such high regard why do they ! He told them just call him Naruto. He wanted to call them mom!

"Naruto-sama " Sarutobi corrected at seeing the boys glare his eyes had flashed from blue to orange luckily for her they reverted back to their original state.

"Sarutobi-kaa i told you stop saying that ! Why don't you listen! None of you listen to me!"

None of his 'mothers ' would listen to him about that one thing! Everything he asked for they did . Well as long as it didn't affect him negatively. But the one thing he wanted most from them to be treated like a son he never truly got.

Sarutobi Rii sighed but maintained her stance "Naruto-Sama out of respect for you and your lineage i cannot refer to you in such a friendly manner it is not respectable. I am nothing but your humble servant your maid"

"Whatever get out!" Naruto said rolling his eyes at her. Always the same thing. Respect for him, respect for his lineage he hated it when his moms' did that whole spiel.

"As you wish, Naruto-sama, i will be back in 30 minutes." The Sarutobi said bowing slightly her feelings were hurt but this wasn't the first time they had this argument and definitely wouldn't be the last.

The other women seen Rii's hurt gaze and gave her sympathetic looks. Izumi and Chi got dressed and excited for breakfast. Leaving Naruto and his Nara-kaa.

"Naruto-koi (koi=love), Rii-chan gets her feelings hurt when you yell at her and dismiss her like that."the Nara said stroking the blinds hair who was cuddling her side head resting on her soft breast.

Nara Mona had found a little loophole around arguing with Naruto about the respective suffix they were supposed to give him. Instead of calling him Lord or saying Sama. Whenever they were alone she'd call him koi or love he enjoyed it as much as her. It allowed her to express her love and respect in away that he also enjoyed. She told the other women and they used the tactic as well but they'd only use such language in private. Not wanting to do it in front of each other or out in public out of respect.

"She doesn't listen. None of you do. You all know I hate being called that !" Naruto pouted talking in muffed tones because his face was buried in her breast.

She smiled a small smile "Now now my little one, would you want us to be taken away from you?"

Naruto eyes shot up to her and he quickly shook his head no.

"Well if we address you in such a friendly manner we may become accustomed to it. One day while we are out in public we may speak to you in a friendly way. If our clan heads hear that we aren't treating you with the respect deserved they might take us away from you. Or worse kill us or get rid of us."

Naruto face flashed with anger a stubborn look in his eyes "NO! I won't let them! I will protect you Nara-kaa"

Mona giggled. " I believe Naruto-sama, but the best way to prevent that is to let us serve you like we were intended to."

Naruto sighed throwing his head back down on her breast. "I still don't like it!"

"I know little one… i know"

_**30 minutes later **_

Sarutobi Rii came back to the master bedroom opening the door to see a peacefully sleeping. Naruto and Mona.

"Naruto-Sama , Mona-chan please wake up. We must start our day!"

Naruto huffed and rolled out of bed. Along wit Mona. He entered the bathroom and was followed by Rii.

Rii grabbed his toothbrush wet it then put toothpaste on it before wetting it again.

Half sleep Naruto just stood their eyes still closed as he opened his mouth on muscle memory from the daily routine. Rii began brushing his teeth as she told her Lord his schedule for today.

"We have been delayed 30 minutes today because you slept in Naruto-Sama. It is okay though i have spoken to your guards and they have made the necessary adjustments. Now from 6:30-800 we will have breakfast followed by your after breakfast 45 minutes nap. At 9 o'clock you are supposed to go see the Hokage he wishes to speak to you since it's been a week since you last spoke.

Naruto smiled at this spitting out the toothpaste in his mouth before speaking " Awesome i get to see Jii San. "

Rii smiled before continuing brushing his teeth and telling him his day. "That will be 9-930 roughly 9:45, after that Inzuni and Chi will take you to the Hyuga clan compound where you will pick up your friend Hinata-chan. "

Naruto was done brushing his teeth and was now gurgling mouth wash and listening.

"From 10-12 you will be with your friend, Izumi and Chi will bring you to Ichiraku Ramen for lunch. After you will drop of Hinata-chan and come back for your after lunch nap 12-3. "

The duo was now making their way down the hall and into the massive kitchen / dining room both rooms were combined into one huge room. The only person still eating was Nara Mona sewing as she stayed in bed longer with Naruto. The Akimichi, Yamanaka and Inuzuka were waiting with plates in hand to be served to Naruto as soon as he was seated.

He smiled a huge bright warm smile at seeing them running to them giving them a huge as he did every morning. They always smiled just as bright back and hugged him in return.

"Morning Inuzuka-kaa, Morning Yamanaka-kaa , Morning Akimichi-kaa! " he said to each of them as he hugged them.

In uniosan and practiced precision the women responded " Good Morning Naruto -Sama!"

Naruto smiled and sat down at the head of the table where he had always sat since a baby.

"Mmmm, smells yummy !" He said while rubbing his hands together excitedly the woman chuckled at the boys excitement for food.

Laying 3 large plates of breakfast food in front of him, the boy didn't hesitate to begin. Akimichi and Inzunaka dismissed themselves to finish the dishes leaving the Yamanaka too do the duty of serving the boy more if he was feeling extra hungry this morning.

The women had it down to a science how much food they had to make in order to fill up their Lords massive belly. As well as feed themselves and the others. He usually consumed 3 large plates of breakfast, 4 large plates at lunch sometimes 3 depending on the meal. And the same could be said for dinner.

They always had extra just In Case he was extra hungry though 2 more plates were always made just Incase. One time they didn't make enough and the kitchen had to be redone because the boy lost control of his emotion. Naruto was usually very happy and I'm good moods. But if he slipped out of character and went dark. Things got real dark … real fast. Needless to say the three learned their lessons and had food on hand.

Sarutobi continued the schedule as Naruto ate

" From 3-6 Mona will be giving you your education lessons. From 6-8:30 we will have dinner. 8:30 -9:30 is your bathe time 9:30 is bed time." Sarutobi finished a smile on her face proud as she always is after informing him his schedule

"No!"

"No?"

"Bed time 10! Please Sarutobi-kaa!" Naruto said giving her his best puppy dog eyes

"Fine! 10 o'clock but no later a gowing boy needs 8 hours of rest!" Rii said pointing a stern finger at the grinning toddler

"Awesome!"

Less than 10 minutes later Naruto had finished all his food. And boy was he stuffed!

"I'm sheepy…" the blond boy said rubbing his eyes tiredly as he always did after his big breakfast

Sarutobi Rii smiled.

_Of course my Lord is tired he always gets tired after his meals _

His Yamanaka-kaa Picked him up and carried him back to the master bedroom for his after breakfast nap. Sarutobi Rii went her separate ways to do housework. Once in the master bedroom Naruto was laid down, and tucked into his bed. Knowing the drill the Yamanaka striped out of her maid attire for more comfortable sleepwear which consisted of just a plain white tank top and some panties. Naruto quickly snuggled into her side and relaxed.

About ten minutes later Ackimichi Roza , and Inzunaka joined the duo. They both stripped into similar wear before entering the bed and cuddling the back of Naruto. So he was wrapped around all three women on both sides as per usual.

This is how the women always slept with their Lord since he was young. Although very smart and aware of his surroundings he has not at that hormonal teen stage so he viewed this completely un-sexually simply as what he was use too. The maids however had a few reasons why they slept with little clothing. 1st was all the bodies next to each other under the cover tended to get hot temperature wise. Naruto especially tended to give off more heat than humanly possible. They had him checkout by a physician many times to be told he was perfectly healthy just had a little warmer natural body temperature. 2nd if they were to sleep in their maid wear then it could get wrinkled and that would look bad on their Lord. 3rd it was simply more comfortable for the women to sleep with little clothing.

An hour later , Sarutobi Rii came and woke up the four . Naruto grumbled as he always did after being woken up , but this time no arguments incited. Now Naruto was to get dressed before he simply just wore his boxers, but now Rii was dressing him. He wore a black shirt that had the Namikaze clan symbol on the front and on the sleeves were the Uzumaki Clan symbol. He had a black with orange stripe jacket that had both clans symbols on the sleeves. With black cargo shorts and black sandals to match. As Naruto exited his room they walked down the hallway passing the kitchen

Were the three main chiefs gave their Lord a quick kiss on the cheek and said their goodbyes since he was leaving the compound for the day.

Sarutobi escorted Naruto to the clan compound gates were Uchiha Izumi and Hyuga Chi would be waiting for him. Once at the gate he got another kiss on the check from Sarutobi Rii. Before they said their goodbyes to each other.

"Hey! Uchiha-kaa, Hyuga-kaa! Let's go see Jii San!"

"Good morning Naruto-sama." The women said together in a musical tone.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the name before leading the women out of his clan home. The Namikaze Uzumaki clan compound was actually not very big. Other clans had larger compounds than Naruto's. Naruto only had about 4 acres of land surrounding the land was huge walls with complex seals that stopped anyone from entering who didn't have permission. In the center of the land was Naruto's Mansion although his compound didn't have other buildings Naruto's house was in fact huge. The biggest amongst any clan multiple bedrooms and baths. Almost all unused. The clan compound itself was located in the wealthy district of Konoha but on the edge so as to have some privacy. In this district were the best hotels, restaurant, and where the other wealthier clan compounds were located .

As soon as they exited the Compound the maids knew although they may not be able to see them they knew Naruto's personal security were somewhere watching. Naruto was now 3 and Konoha hadn't had a problem surprisingly with outside shinobi trying to hurt Naruto yet. The hokage and clans had tried to keep the information under wraps, but it was only a matter of time before a different village tried something. The women had learned of the security teams watchful eye, Surprisingly because the civilian locals who provided more a threat.

After the announcement of Naruto's birth and his lineage. Naruto became for lack of a better word a celebrity. So civilians were sometimes to aggressive and over zealous in greeting the remaining Namikaze Uzumaki. Naruto never really understood his popularity and what was going on fully and he didn't completely like the treatment honestly.

His two maids didn't like it at all. They had received their fair share of mistreatment by the civilians trying to sometimes literally physically move the women out the way so they can get to Naruto. The Uchiha and Hyuga although not Shinobi grew up around them and knew a little about how to take care of themselves. But the women relied on the Shinobi protection detail for their own safety almost as much as Naruto did.

The group made their way to the hokage office which was a few miles away. Took about a 15 minute walk. The group barely had made 10 steps into the main road before eyes were turning to them.

Some heads bowed respectful while others just stared in awe. Whispers were being but could not be heard. The women unconsciously stepped a little further away from their Lord so not be seen to close to him shaming Him.

Suddenly the group spotted something they recognized and dreaded. Pink head of hair. Actually two pink heads of hair one was an older lady in her early 30's the other was a younger girl. Naruto's age being dragged by the older!

"Namikaze Uzumaki-Sama! Namikaze Uzumaki-Sama!" The older Pink headed lady shouted waving her opposite hand in greeting her other hand was occupied due to dragging the younger girl behind her.

Naruto internally sighed he feared this women! It was not unusual for people to introduce themselves to him. Actually the opposite would be unusual.

But some people took a introduction too far. This lady was a prime example. Since Naruto could walk he could remember this women always dragging behind her daughter in an attempt to force the two into a relationship. It was always uncomfortable for Naruto. Also he could tell it was uncomfortable for the little girl too she didn't want to be associated with Naruto as much as he didn't care to associate with her!

Naruto stepped back. He was immediately protectively flanked by his Uchiha-kaa and his Hyuga-kaa. They would act as a human shield/ barrier from the incoming awkwardness.

"Namikaze Uzumaki-Sama!" The lady shouted as she came to a halt close in front of Naruto's okasan's "I am not sure if you remember me"

Naruto rolled his eyes thinking

_How can I forget you! Crazy lady! _

"But my name is of un-importance. This though." The lady said dragging the younger girl who Naruto already knew was her daughter forward. Shoving the girl in front of her. The younger girl stood in front of her mother awkwardly. "Is my daughter Haruno Sakura. SPEAK SAKURA!" The woman demanded chastising her daughter for not introducing herself and acting so awkwardly

"B-but mom I-I d-don't f-feel com-com-" the girl started nervously she was very uncomfortable and was reacting to this un-comfort by avoiding eye contact with the trio and shaking nervously. the trio also noticed she had tears developing.

_This was so awkward _

"SPEAK PROPER. YOU ARE IN THE PRESENCE OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE's SON! FUCK SAKURA. WE PRACTICE THIS INTRODUCTION EVERYDAY AT HOME YOUR EMBARRASSING ME!" The women said roughly jerking her daughter back to scream in her face.

"Ma'am" Naruto spoke from behind the safety of his servants. "Get out of our way. We have important things to do today." Naruto said sharply

The women immediately nodded bowing slightly. When she got home she'd have to rip her daughter a new one for blowing this opportunity yet again!

"Of course Namikaze Uzumaki-Sama! I apologize for delaying you. An important person such as yourself must have a busy schedule." She said bowing. Then forcibly making her daughter bow as well.

The trio shuffled past her awkwardly. Leaving the two but not before Naruto and Sakura made eye contact he gave her an apologetic look. That he wasn't even sure she could see due to her teary eyes.

After leaving that awkward situation Naruto remained behind the safety of his okasan's. Luckily the trio didn't come across anymore unwanted attention. Naruto did have to return some waves and bows on the way to the hokage tower though.

Once they arrived Naruto took the lead. Almost running with his excitement for seeing the Hokage or Jii-San (Grampa) as Naruto likes to call him.

Naruto got to the Hokage's door and Like always never stopping just barged right in.

"Hey Jii-san !" The hokage was not alone and in fact in a meeting talking to a tall big built man with a white ponytail and haiaitae that read "Oil" on it. Upon seeing the boy the man seemed shocked but looked as though he knew Naruto.

Naruto didn't notice the look because he ran to hug his Jii-San. The Hokage smiled standing and returning the hug.

"Well hello Naruto how are you doing today?"

Naruto gave the hokage a big grin

"I'm doing great Jii-san, how are you?!"

Hokage smirked "I am well. Thanks for asking. Now before i forget in my old age Naruto. The reason why I asked you here is because i want to introduce you to someone."

Naruto looked at the other man in the room. Taking in his appearance as the Hokage spoke.

Naruto assumes this was the man. The Hokage wanted him to meet due to the fact no one else was in the office.

Naruto noticed the man was tall and very solid built. He figured the man to be a Shinobi because he seemed fit but was confused because of his haiaitae lacking the symbol of a hidden village. This peaked Naruto's curiosity

Why would Jii-San want to introduce me to him?

Naruto noticed something that he immediately didn't like about the man. The guy was staring at his Okasan's mouth agape and noise running with blood. Naruto looked to his mother figures to see that they were shifting uncomfortably under the mans intense gaze.

"This Naruto is Jiraiya of the Sannin. He was my student as a genin . And he also taught your father when he was a genin. Jiraiya!" The Hokage shouted the man's name trying to stir his student out of his trance to no avail.

Jiraiya got a wolffish grin as he walked towards the ladies ignoring the two

"Well-well -well Naruto-gaki if I'd known you had such SEXY servants! I would have come and visit sooner! Helllllloooo ladies I'm Jirrraiyaaa!" He said as he grabbed both ladies by the arms and twirling them around gauging at their figure mouth open drooling. Their tits were huge but what made the Sannin even more turned on was to find they had the ass to match.

Naruto may not know or care who Jiraya was at the moment. But Uchiha Izumi and Hyuga Chi understood they were in the presence of not only their Lord. The Hokage, but also one of the 3 Legendary Sannin. Even if they were uncomfortable with the mans obvious lustful gaze and interest. They would not embarrass or disrespect their Lord by denying such an important man a look at their figure.

Naruto on the other hand was seething

"Hey pervert! Leave my Okasan's alone!"

At this Jiraiya turned his head to look at the boy but didn't let go of the servants arms.

"Okasan's? Kid you can't have two mothers. Plus your mom was Uzumaki Kushina. These are SER-VANTS! Mighty fine ones too!" Jiraya chuckled pervertedly reaching out to caress the servants assess

Anger was what Naruto felt. He barely knew this Jiraiya guy. But his first impression of him was not going well.

Naruto was shaking with almost uncontrollable rage. He squeezed his hands together and tried to do the breathing exercises his Nara-kaa told him to do when he got like this but they were doing little to control him at the moment.

Immediately the four people present noticed the difference in the atmosphere of the room. The once calm and playful air now was replaced with anger and inhuman amount of killer intent (KI). Naruto unconsciously was filling the office with his KI. But the two males knew that this wasn't the boys KI but the Kyuubi enhanced KI. The two male Shinobi could see the boys demeanor completely changed as if he was another person. His body posture tense and poised to kill. His face contorted in anger even his eyes were changing flashing back and forth rapidly from Blue orbs to menacing orange ones.

Naruto's servants recognized the change immediately they could feel the hate and anger coming off of the boy. When he got like this it scared them. This wasn't the first time they've seen this though.

This is what they meant when they said things could get out of hand if Naruto were to slip into his negative emotional state. He would change from this kind, nice and caring playful child to releasing this aroma and aurora of hate, anger madness and death .

This is what they like to call stage 1 of Naruto anger induced state. If they reacted quickly they would be able to calm him down. If he reached stage 2 it'd be too late as far as they've experienced. Reacting as quickly as possible while also removing themselves from the Sannin grasp as un-rudely as possible they quickly walked to Naruto.

Both kneeling next to Him. They both wrapped Naruto in a tight hug as his Uchiha-kaa gently stroked his face and hair both women whispering calm kind things in his ears to calm their Lord from lashing out against anyone .

"It is okay Naruto-koi "

"We are alright Naruto-Koi"

"You always protect us Naruto-koi we are forever grateful "

"Do not be upset Naruto-koi, we are trained to handle these situations "

"Please remain calm Naruto-koi; their is no need to be upset."

"I love you Naruto"

"I love you Naruto "

They only spoke this informal way in public because it was an emergency situation to stop Naruto from hurting someone , but what they said was only whispers only loud enough for Naruto. As they said this they held his shaking form and caressed his body soothing him. After 3 or 4 minutes he stopped shaking and had been successfully calmed.

The women sighed in relief before standing next to him , Naruto grabbed their hands forcing them to stay by his side.

"I know my birth mother is Uzumaki Kushina. But I also have SEVEN Other Mothers ! Not Ser-Ser-Ser" Naruto couldn't even bring himself to say the words as he just opted to stare daggers in Jiraya.

Jiraiya just stared back unimpressed

"Yeah whatever kid, one heck of a anger problem you got there."

Naruto ignored him and turned to the hokage who was looking on with annoyance and thought.

"Jii-San why do you want me to meet this pervert."

"It's SUPER Pervert to you kid!"

Naruto's Uchiha-kaa and Hyuga-kaa winced at the pain coming from their hands Naruto had squeezed their hands tighter in anger.

"Well Naruto, i wanted you to meet Jiraya because he not only is my student, and your fathers sensei. He is amongst the most powerful Shinobi in Konoha and the world. One day he will also be teaching you."

Naruto gasped before turning to glare at Jiraya who gave him a smug look and gave his okasan's not so subtle looks.

"I think I'll pass on his teaching Jii-San. He probably only knows pervert stuff!"

"Hey kid you should be honored that I'd even consider teaching a brat like you" Jiraya said

Naruto rolled his eyes "I'll pass. I'm not even in the academy yet Jii-San. But when i do become a Shinobi i won't be learning from the likes of him. Come on Uchiha-kaa Hyuga-kaa." Naruto said dismissing himself from the Hokage office dragging his two 'mothers' behind him. They gave the Hokage a quick bow and an apologetic look at their Lords rudeness for dismissing himself like that before they disappeared out of the office.

Jiraiya turned to the Hokage and said "Well you were right about the boys temper."

The Hokage sighed "Yes you have seen just the surface of what the boy is like when affected greatly by negative emotions. You were playing with fire mentioning the boys... Mother figures as Servants."

Jiraya chuckled dismissively "Well that's what they are! You could have warned me they were so sexy lucky bastard. You saw how they held the boy and whispered sweetly in his ears. I'd do anything to have them tits presses against me like that while they whispered to me and their asses soft as a pillow!. Oh i should write this down" the Sannin pulled out his notebook chuckling thinking perverted thoughts to himself

Hiruzen sighed years later and Jiraiya ya still was the same.

Naruto had basically dragged the women across the village and as far away from the Hokage tower as quickly as possible he wanted to put as much distance between his okasan's and that Jiraiya guy as possible.

Before the women knew it they were outside the Hyuga family compound. Naruto slowed up.

Hyuga Chi tensed as she quickly combed over her body to make sure their were no wrinkles in her uniforms she re adjusted her kimono to hide the slight cleavage she had before. It was still there but barely she was a big breasted women so she couldn't hide it completely. Uchiha Izumi did the same thing out of habit. They both did not want to be seen in a unpresentable manner. This went twice over for Chi since this was her clan she had no doubt that if Hiashi-Sama saw her as an unfit gift for duty. He'd demand her return replacing her with someone else giving her an extreme punishment that ranged from a demotion to the lowest of the low even for servants which would be a sexual whore, or have her kilt.

Naruto likely would not react well to her forcefully removal and that would cause a whole lot of other problems if he or she should say when he got angry.

No, she wouldn't let that happen as always she'd present herself perfectly. This was not the first time they have visited. She just always got nervous when she does. She knows she is not the only one with this concern. All of her Lords servants were worried that if they made one little mistake word would get out and they'd become pure sex whores or killed due to incompetency.

The guards greeted Naruto with a smile and a bow seeing his arrival.

"Namikaze-Uzumaki Sama , you have arrived a few minutes early. Hinata-Sama is not ready just yet but i will go and try to hurry her along. Please come wait inside the safety of our clan walls."

The Hygua guard said. Ushering the three in and having them wait just inside the now closed gates. The guard politely asked them to wait until he returned. And Naruto just nodded his agreement.

The Hygua clan compound was nice and bigger than Naruto it was separated by two big mansions one looked slightly more comfortable than the other in the middle was a traditional style Japanes courtyard.

Naruto noticed his Hygua-kaa was shifting nervously back and forth as she always did when they visited her nerves rubbed off on the Uchiha who double checked both their clothes and appearance for any flaws tucking a single strand of hair behind the Hyuga's ear. Them being nervous effected him. He didn't like seeing his okasan's uncomfortable. He tried many times to soothe her, but nothing he did would work. She always settled when they put some distance between them and the Hyuga compound though.

Less than 10 minutes later the Hygua guard returned followed by 3 Hyugas. Naruto smiled at his friend Hyga Hinata who saw his smile. She blushed as red as a cherry giving him a small smile in return and averting her eyes to the ground. Accompanying her as always was a Hyuga Neji. Hinata's personal guard who was 9 years old. Also was her father and the head of the clan Hyuga Hiashi. He was the one that made his okasan's so nervous.

Not that Naruto fully understood why. Hiashi-San was always nice to him.

Upon approaching Hiashi raised his hand to shake Naruto's littler one as he always did. As the two shook hands Hiashi spoke "Hello Naruto-sama. It is always a pleasure to see you."

Naruto smiled "Hey Hiashi-San! Thanks for letting Hinata-san play with me today!"

Hiashi smiled Naruto was the only person he'd allow to greet him so friendly and without the proper sama or lord that he deserved as a clan head. He was also happy that these 'play dates' between him and his daughter were starting to be more reoccurring. To his knowledge Naruto only had these 'dates' with his daughter. And the thought that their friendship could blossom into something more made the Hygua Head very happy.

"No problem Naruto-Sama, as always it is my pleasure to give you my daughters company." With that Hiashi gaze turned to the servants behind Naruto. His smile dropping and an unreadable expressionless mask replaced it. As he took in the two servants with his all seeing grey eyes. Looking them over for any flaws.

"I hope Naruto-Sama that Hygua Chi is serving her purpose to you well.." Hiashi said his eyes never leaving off Chi who fidgeted under the mans scrutinizing gaze.

"Yes Hiashi-San. Hyuga-Kaa is wonderful! I love her very much." Naruto states with a big smile. He turned to Chi with a big grin and she returned it with a small one and a bow of respect and thanks.

"As i love you my Lord. " she said respectfully and then quickly glanced at Naruto to gauge his reaction.

Naruto just rolled his eyes and sighed. Hyuga-kaa knows he doesn't like being called that but he wrote it off as nerves.

Hiashi caught Naruto's eye roll and sigh. And fixed Chi with a stern hard glare speaking to Naruto.

"If she is unsatisfactory to you Naruto-Sama do let-"

"No it's all good Hiashi-San. Can we leave to play now?" Naruto said he was ready to go and expel some energy at the park.

Hiashi nodded still scrutinizing Chi. Before lightly pushing his daughter forward towards the trio.

"HEY HINATA-SAN!" Naruto greeted his friend with a big smile. Hinata blushes furiously as she began to twiddle her fingers

"H-h-h-i -N-N-Naru-to-k-kun" she said blushing as she suddenly found interest with a pebble on the ground.

Naruto smiled at his strange friend. She had a weird way of talking but she was cool to be around in his opinion. Grabbing her hand which in turn made her ears turn red. He dragged her out the clan compound hollering his goodbyes over his shoulder. Chi quickly took off after them grateful to leave as The Uchiha waited for Neji and Hiashi to finish their conversation before they followed the three.

The park that Naruto and his friend went to was a good distance away closer to the West wall of Konoha. But with Naruto excitedly dragging his friend they quickly got there. Naruto became even more excited when he saw other kids were there.

"This is gonna be so much fun Hinata-san. Look they finished building the new slides! And look the swings are empty hurry let's go before someone takes it!"

Hinata just yelped as she was dragged toward the swing set by Naruto.

"Okay Hinata-chan how about you go first and i will push you then after we can switch okay?" Naruto said smiling

Cheeks still red hinata just nodded before climbing onto the swing. Naruto got behind her and began pushing her on the swing.

Neji stood off to the side, Naruto would offer for him to play but one Neji wasn't that friendly anymore,and two he never accepted invitations to play. Once upon a time Neji would speak to Naruto during the play dates he always would just stay off to the side but before he was more friendly. That changed after an incident though. Now Neji just stood to the side with an unreadable expression and deny any attempt Naruto or hinata made to have him join them. Naruto asked hinata why Neji never played with them. And she said because her father ordered him not to he was there to guard her and Naruto. This had upset Naruto and one day he asked Hiashi If Neji could play. Hiashi grew serious and upset. thinking that Neji had asked Naruto to ask him that. Neji had missed a few playdates after that and when he returned he had bruises.

Hinata said that Neji had gotten in very big trouble because of it. Since that incident where Naruto accidentally got Neji in trouble the Hygua never spoke to Naruto again even after Naruto apologized.

His Hyuga-ka and His Uchiha-ka sat on the benches near by that were designated for the kids parents. Although his two maids were the only other adults at the park. Konoha was a safe ninja village so it wasn't needed for the parents to be present.

Unfortunately for Naruto though that didn't apply to him.

As he and Hinata played a group of kids approached them on the swings.

"Hey!" One if the kids asked from the group

"Yeah?" Naruto responded.

"We are playing hide and seek wanna join?"

Naruto looked at Hinata asking her if she wanted to play with them

"I-i-t-s u-p-p to-to-to yo-yo -you Nar-Naruto-kun. "

Naruto smiled "YEAH WE'RE IN!"

The kids nodded and the group walked into the middle of a field. A boy from the group had picked up a few sticks and said that the person who drew the smallest stick would be it.

Agreeing to the terms all the kids selected a stick. Luckily neither Naruto nor Hinata had the smallest and a bigger chubby boy has selected it.

"Alright Chouji count to 100 before coming after us!" A boy said

With that the children took off. Naruto grabbed Hinata by the hand before dragging her in the direction of the woods. Naruto noticed Neji was following them so he stopped and said.

"Not you Neji! You'll give away our position!" Neji stopped thinking for a moment before nodding and standing to the side.

Naruto dashed off into the woods with Hinata hand in his. After awhile they were pretty deep into the woods and Hinata began to worry.

"D-Do y-y-you th-th-think we-we -are to-to -fa-far Na-Na-Naruto kun?"

Naruto smirked "What you scared Hinata-chan? You don't have to worry i remember the way back, and I will protect you i promise!" Naruto said proudly

Hinata blushed at Naruto's words nodding before following him blindly deeper into the forest.

Soon they reached a creek and creek bank. Naruto figured that they had gone far enough and and walked into the waster liking how the cold water ran over his feet and legs.

He walked out of the creek and began finding some good rocks that him and Hinata could use to skip stones as the waited.

"Here" he said giving Hinata a few stones "let's see who can skip the rocks the most!"

Hinata nodded. And they began their little competition as they waited to be found. Naruto had enjoyed his private time with his closest friend Hinata. They bonded together over competition and jokes. Smiles and laughter could be heard coming from the creek bed.

Naruto wasn't sure how much time passed but it had to be more than a few hours. He was beginning to grow worried. Through there time skipping rocks Hinata had asked multiple times if they should go back and Naruto shrugged saying "No the kids would find them eventually." But now it was late evening and they still hadn't been found.

Worse of all Naruto during his time with Hinata he had forgotten which way they came in from. He didn't want to worry Hinata more than she already was. They had stopped skipping rocks now and were just sitting down on the creek talking and enjoying each other's company.

"It has been awhile Hinata-chan maybe they gave up?" Naruto said worriedly

Hinata was worried as well "y-y-yes -i-i b-b-believe s-s-so to-to.

Naruto sighed well now he had to think of a way out of this situation. His thoughts were quickly broken up as three Shinobi appeared out of no where.

"Aha looksy what we have here boys!" The first Shinobi said

"Mhmm looks like this mission is gonna be easier that we thought." The third said with a smirk.

"Damn that bastard even looks like the Yodiame no doubt this is his boy. And look he has a Hyuga. Two for one Raikage-Sama will be pleased. "

"Damn Konoha matching the brat up wit sluts this young and i thought i was perverted." The first said chuckling "i wouldn't mind sticking my dick in that though ."

The second and third looked at the first Shinobi oddly

"Dude she like 4 years old. You really gonna rape a 4 year old?"

"Pussy is Pussy"

Naruto heard enough. He didn't know what these Kumogakure Shinobi wanted but he wasn't gonna let Hinata-San get hurt especially because of his mistake.

"You will not hurt Hinata-san as long as i am standing."

This first Kumogakure Shinobi smirked.

"Well how about i break your legs than boy!" He said raising a Kunai and throwing it at Naruto.

Naruto watched helplessly as the Kunai flew towards him. He had fast enough reactions to move out the way but if he did he would risk Hinata getting hit. Bracing for the impact he stood there waiting for the deadly blow.

Hinata watched on with teary eyes crying helplessly. She saw that the Kunai was thrown at Naruto's chest area. She knows Naruto is pretty fast and athletic he could easily have moved out the way.

"I want let you hurt Hinata-San"

His words rang in her head.

He's protecting me she thought.

Even now when he was obviously scared if his wobbling legs indicated anything he put on a brave face for her. In order to protect her.

Naruto-kun she thought watching helplessly.

Naruto braced for an impact that never came instead he heard a ding as the Kunai that had been flying towards him was hit by another. And both Kunai embedded themselves in a tree opposite from the two children.

Appearing out of nowhere. Two masked men both wearing Shinobi gear. They wore identical uniforms. On the sleeves of the uniform was an Uchiha Police Fan. Indicating they were under involved with the Uchiha Police Force. Naruto knew they were his personal security though because of their masked they both wore identical fox masks with the Konoha emblem engraved on the forehead of the fox.

"You will not harm Naruto-Sama or his friend!" One of the masked men stated calmly.

Naruto growled annoyed if they were here the whole time why didn't they bring them back ?

"Hey !" Naruto shouted at the two

Both men glanced behind them to the boy they swore to protect

"Yes Naruto-sama?"

"If you knew we were lost why didn't you bring us back?"

"We are ordered to never intervene with your daily life unless your life is or has been threatened. " the man stated calmly before turning back two their opponents.

Naruto rolled his eyes before turning and facing Hinata.

"It's okay Hinata-San. We won't let anything happen to you!" Naruto said still standing protectively in front of her. Hinata blushed

So brave

"Who the fuck are you two? ANBU wear different type of mask." A Kumogakure Shinobi asked.

"We are not ANBU we are a special division of the Uchiha Police. Tasked with the protection of Naruto-Sama." One of the Fox men stated

"A whole special task force all to protect 1 kid. Konoha cares about the Yodaime legacy that much?"

"Yes" was the simple reply

"Whatever the case. We have our mission we will be taking the boy!" Kumogakure Shinobi shouted

"Not likely "

Growling a Kumo Shinobi threw Kunai at the two fox men. Who carefully and skillfully blocked them to stop any from slipping past and harming Naruto.

A Kumogakure Shinobi hands flashed through signs before he yelled out " Lighting Style: Lighting bolt Jutsu "

One fox man Shunshin out of the way of the attack he one moment was standing in front of Naruto at least 100yards infront.

Then he appeared suddenly out of no where in-front of Naruto startling him and making the Namikaze Uzumaki fall on his rear.

Naruto Noticed now that the boy was not that much taller than him he was probably barely older than neji. Yet the boy scooped up Naruto in one arm and hinata in the other.

"Fox 24 , i will take Naruto Sama and His friend to the Hyuga searching in the woods. I will be back to assist you momentarily. "

The other guard known as Fox 24 had grunted his reply busy trying to hold off all three Kumogakure Shinobi.

Next thing Naruto knew he was no longer on the creek bed but was somewhere in the middle of the woods. In Front of a worried looking Hyuga Neji. The boy had sweat on his forehead from running all over the woods for the last few hours trying to find them. He had his Byakugan active but it wasn't as powerful yet as others in his clan so he could only see out to a 100yards ahead.

At the sudden appearance of a Shinobi though Neji jumped back and got into a defense Hyuga style Taijutsu stance.

"Who are you!"

"I am Fox 4. Here is Naruto-Sama and his friend Hyuga Hinata. Please safely and hurriedly escort them back to Naruto-Sama okasan's. Please be hasty Kumogakure Shinobi are here and after Naruto-Sama. Please excuse me while i assist my Comrade." Fox 4 gently placed Naruto and Hinata down lightly pushing them towards Neji before disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

Without hesitating Neji grabbed Naruto and Hinata hand and began running quickly out the woods .. about 30 minutes later they exited the woods.

Naruto saw his Uchiha-kaa and Hyuga-kaa both look like they had been crying talking to two masked fox men.

Neji quickly ran up to them and as soon as the women saw Naruto they wrapped him in hugs

"Are you okay?"

"Have you been hurt?"

"Where were you?

"We were extremely worried about you Naruto-kun!"

Naruto looked down sad that he had caused his okasan's to be so worried.

"I'm sorry" Naruto said the women were still holding on to him tightly he felt his sleeves wetting due to their tears.

Neji spoke to the fox men.

"I spoke to a Fox 4. He said Kumogakure Shinobi are in the woods apparently they were after Naruto-Sama."

One fox man looked at Neji and nodded.

"I am aware Of the situation Hygua-San. We are here to escort you and Naruto-Sama home. Fox 4 will hold off the enemy for as long as he can backup is already on the way."

Neji nodded understanding but Naruto realized something their were two fox men fighting back their why did this guy say Fox 4 was the only one fighting.

"What happened to the other guy Fox 24?"

"He is dead Naruto-Sama. Now we must hurry back and away from the battlefield "

The man said leading the group away.

Naruto was shocked. He was dead? Someone had died ? That quickly and in order to protect him ? Why?!

"I-i don't understand?" Naruto said to the backs of the fox men as they walked towards the Hygua compound

Without turning the fox man responded

"Fox 24 was killed in action soon after Fox 4 returned you to the Hyuga. Fox 4 then swiftly proceed to stall the enemy from catching up to you all as you escaped the woods."

The fox man said plainly

"But why'd he do It ? Why are you all protecting me!" Naruto said tears falling down his cheek why was everyone so worried about him! Why is he so important! He just wanted to be regular boy.

"We have swore and oath to protect you with our lives. Fox 24 and Fox 4 would gladly lay down their lives for you Naruto-Sama."

The group reached the gates of the Hyuga clan where a worried Hiashi was standing with some of his guards. Obviously they had been alerted of the situation.

"Naruto-sama, Hinata-chan I'm glad you are okay!"

Hinata ran to her father giving him a hug he patted his only daughter on the back. Hiashi eyes were full of love and worry before he caught eyes with Neji and Chi who turned their heads down in shame.

"YOU TWO!" He said pointing and staring daggers at them "you have one duty ! Neji Chi. It seems you forget the importance of your assignments. I will remind you both what happens when you are found incompetent." Hiashi said

Both Chi and Neji flinched both visibly scared. Chi let go of Naruto's hand and walked submissively towards Hiashi.

"Wait no ! Hiashi-San it was my fault !" Naruto yelled trying to save his Hyuga-kaa and Neji.

"Nonsense Naruto-Sama it is high time these two learned their place. I will have a new servant for you by the end of the week. "

As Chi walked closer to Hiashi. She was roughly grabbed by the back of the neck and forcibly thrown into the Hygua compound. Neji followed wordless behind her.

Naruto was saddened and angry by the display and went to go after her but was grabbed by his Uchiha-kaa and forcibly held against her. He looked up to see she had fresh tears in her eyes. And she just shook her head softly indicating that was not how you handle this situation.

Naruto felt helpless more tears began falling from his eyes now.

"I-i don't want a new one. I want her!" Naruto said as tears fell and he pointed to where he last seen her.

Still angry Hiashi spoke "She must be defective. Her years spent in the comfortable of your household she has forgotten her duty. But if she takes her punishment and proves that she can handle her responsibilities I will send her back reformed a week from now. " with that hiashi turned and walked away holding hinata's hand. Hinata has never seen Naruto cry before today. She felt her own tears fall seeing him look so sad and helpless a far contrast from the boy she just seen protecting her.

She swore to Naruto that she would try her best to help Hygua Chi through her brutal punishment as much as possible.

The walk back was silent. Naruto cried the whole way and had to be carried by his Uchiha-kaa. When the group got back to the home. All his okasan's were sitting worriedly around the living room area.

Immediately upon entering they showered him with questions he didn't feel like answering so his Uchiha-kaa Spoke for him. He was asked if he was hungry but said no. And all the women knew immediately something was wrong.

Naruto never missed a meal and he hadn't eaten since breakfast. He said he wanted to go the bed so his Uchiha-kaa took him there. She tucked him in and was about to join him when he said he wanted to be alone tonight. Another red flag. Naruto disliked sleeping alone.

She nodded kissing his forehead softly before walking out the room. Naruto was very upset and she couldn't help but feel partial blame.

The dinner was quite for the servants as they sat down eating and talking softly amongst themselves. The women figured but they had to ask to be sure.

"What happened to Chi-chan?"

Izumi replied "Hiashi -Sama took her." Izumi said sadly fresh tears falling from the memory .

Just as the women figured but also feared. They also shed tears of sadness for their friend.

"Did he say when her replacement would arrive" they questioned sadly

"Naruto-sama, managed to convince Hiashi-Sama not to replace her. She is to go through a weeks worth of punishment then be returned if she is deemed adequate. "

The women nodded. At least there was some hope for their friend. She had a chance to return.

"W-What do you think they are doing to her?" The question was ask hesitatingly

Izumi spoke honestly it saddened her to say but it would be true "they probably will make her some men's whore beat and abuse her till she can barely walk. To remind her what privilege it is to be here."

The women knew this to be true but hearing it made their stomachs upset. They knew that this was a punishment possible for all them if they were deemed in antiquate. Although some like the Nara, Akimichi , Yamanaka, and Sarutobi come from 'nicer' clans they were still merely slaves,servants, maids. They were not distinguished amongst their clans they could easily be replaced.

The Uchiha and Izunaka knew for a fact that if they were deemed unsatisfactory by Naruto or their clan they'd face whoredom as well. Uchiha had no mercy for the weak so if you were not Shinobi or at least former Shinobi u were barely considered Uchiha. Inzunaka were animalistic by nature, and she was a low ranking female of the pack. She'd just be used and abused by the higher ranking males and that would to be considered a honor for someone as unimportant as her.

The only person who believed them to be important. The only person who cherished and loved them. The only person who saw them as equals a person and not just some maid or servant. Was their Lord Naruto.

Sadly this would serve as a reminder to them all Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was not only viewed as a The Hero of Konoha and savior by the village, but a hero and savior for them as well. He should be protected and cherished at all cost.


	2. Rivals and the start of a Career

**Rivals & Start of a Career. **

_**Three Years Late**_r

A now 6 year old Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto was at his favorite place to eat besides his own home. Ichiraku's Ramen Restaurant. Once a small stand owned and operated by a man named Teuchi and his daughter Ayame. In the 3 short years that they had gained Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto as a customer The once small business revenues tripled. They quickly garnished enough funds to upgrade into a large mid scale restaurant. Naruto's visits alone to this once small ramen stand now full blown restaurant could've afford the upgrade from his sales alone.

Add that to his notorious social status. People all across Konoha come visit Ichiraku Ramen in hopes of catching a glimpse of the celebrity child.

Now he and his two personal maids as well as personal teacher Uchiha Izumi and Hyuga Chi ,and Nara Mona. They were enjoying a nice lunch at the restaurant. In a private booth in the back of the restaurant still within sight of the rest of the restaurant but in a private windowed room that was reserved for Naruto or those who paid to use the private eating area.

As promised Hyuga Hiashi had returned Hyuga Chi after a week of punishment/ retraining she had returned different than she'd let. When she returned to Naruto she had bruises scattered across her body as well as a split lip and lacerations on her back that were now raised scars as a reminder of what would happen to her if she disappointed her clan head again. She also had been submitted to other more sexual punishments that the woman didn't like to talk about. She was now a lot more 'by the book' now. Whereas before his Hyuga-kaa was relaxed and carefree. Naruto noticed she seemed always on edge now especially out in public.

Naruto had cried when he saw his Hyuga-kaa return. Part in happiness at her return and part in angers the state of her wellbeing. He was upset with himself that he hadn't protected her. It took all his respective okasan's talking to Naruto and outright denying his demands of taking him to the Hygua compound. The women knew Naruto meant well but him complaining would've just made things worse for Hygua Chi.

Chi was just grateful that her punishment ended with her given an opportunity to redeem herself. She had been scared that she would be subjected to beatings and being a common whore for the remainder of her life. She still suffered from PTSD from the event and had nightmares. Her only comfort was being close to her Lord again.

Naruto had took not only his Hyuga-kaa but Neji punishment personally. If Neji didn't hate Naruto before. Naruto was sure Neji disliked him now if the glares the boy sent him when he went to hang out with Hyuga Hinata indicated anything. Which really bothered Naruto.

Naruto before didn't take his study time with his Nara-kaa seriously before,but for the last three years he has fully emerged himself in his studies.

His Nara-kaa teaches Naruto things relating to his responsibilities as a Clan Head. Financing, customs and curtsies, and most importantly Politics. She has also been helping him with his studies as a Shinobi. That was the part of his training he enjoyed more than the boring Clan head knowledge.

His parents both left all their possessions to Naruto. Which meant he had tens of dozens of scrolls with his clans history, knowledge as well as secret ninjutsu, Taijutsu, fuinjustsu , and Kenjutsu techniques. Naruto was now more determined than ever to get as strong as possible both politically and as a Shinobi in order to protect his precious people. All though his Nara-kaa couldn't help him with his ninja related training to much. She still tried her best where she could.

As they ate his Nara-kaa was lecturing him about the importance of his clan to Konoha and how it over all impacted all the hidden villages relations.

"Now Naruto-Sama. You are of age to begin your ninja training in the Academy. Soon you will be traveling outside the village. Other villages will hear of your exploits and either send Shinobi to harm you or maybe even kinouchi to seduce you."

Naruto shivered and gagged at the thought of doing the nasty.

"Well you don't have to worry about me Nara-Kaa I've been training and studying the scrolls my parents left me really hard. I will be strong enough to defeat any enemy I have and I do not want to do the ... you know ... the nasty... with any girl that's just yuck" Naruto whispered the "nasty" part as if saying it was taboo.

The women smiled at their Lords innocence. They wisely knew that one day Naruto may in fact view women sexually they just wanted him to be prepared for anything. Naruto by default was caring kind and trusting. Those traits could be dangerous for him if he ran across the wrong woman.

"Well i am just saying my Naruto-Sama you must be careful. We all are proud of how intensely you have dove into your studies and training since the... incident." The Nara trailed off.

Both Chi and Naruto visible flinched at the mention of his attempted kidnapping at the hands of Kumogakure. They weren't so much regretting the memories of the kidnapping itself but what happened to his Hyuga-kaa after words.

That single incident had pushed Naruto to become stronger. He didn't complain anymore about being woken up and no longer took his breakfast or afternoon naps replacing them with after breakfast and after lunch training and study time. The boy was very determined to protect those he loves.

It made his servants happy and grateful to have a Lord like Naruto. Who actually cares for them so adamantly and was willing to do anything for them. Naruto was now 6 years old he was set to enter the Shinobi academy tomorrow. After he made genin Naruto would technically be a adult time seemed to flash for the women who dedicated 6 years to nurture the boy.

They watched their Lord as he ate his 8th bowl of Naruto sized ramen. Which was a special bowl specifically made for Naruto twice as big as the largest size originally offered at Ichiraku. Naruto now ate with the calmness and cleanliness of a Clan head. It had taken all the women some years of training but they managed to stop the wild eating habits of Naruto. Naruto was far from the perfect example of a clan head such as the Hyuga or Uchiha, but with the women's help he had made some progress.

Naruto had an almost bottomless pit of a stomach as a baby. It would take all 7 midwives a collective of 14 breast to feed the boy as a child. And with age his appetite only grew. The women easily got full off just 1 large bowl of Ichiraku ramen. Not their Lord he could easily knockout 5 supersized Naruto bowls.

Oddly enough Naruto wasn't an overweight child for as much as he eats it seemed to not affect his weight at all. He was a healthy child not to big not too small. He wasn't short nor was he tall for his age average height and build. They figured once he got some more testosterone they'd start seeing muscle form and he'd hit a growth spurt. But for now he was still their little Naruto.

After two more bowls Naruto finally finished eating. Rubbing his belly satisfied with the food he ate.

"Let's get out of here okasan's. We have to be on time for the tour of the Academy!"

Naruto said hopping out of the booth and walking to the front of the restaurant.

His Uchiha-kaa and his Nara-kaa followed him immediately. His Hygua-kaa took out her wallet paying for their meals with Naruto's money that she just carried around for her Lord.

As Naruto walked out the restaurant people shouted their greetings to him and he just smiled and waved back at the random strangers saying hi.

"Hello Namikaze Uzumaki -Sama!"

"Good Afternoon Namikaze Uzumaki-Sama!"

"You are looking handsome today Namikaze Uzumaki-sama!"

"I hope you have a blessed day Namikaze Uzumaki-sama!"

Naruto just smiled and bowed his thanks and hellos to the people. His Nara-kaa explained that both his biological mom and dad had been important people leaders of their respective villages. The people cherished his father so they would show equal amounts of love to the man's son. Naruto still thought it was kind of weird how everyone knew him and he barely knew them, but he still tried his best to be polite.

Waiting outside the restaurant for his Hyuga-kaa Naruto inhaled a deep breath. Today was gonna be a good day he had that special feeling. Today the Konoha Shinobi Academy was having an open house were the families of the new incoming students could come and tour the school with their children. So naturally Naruto and his kaa-Sans were accompanying him. Not all seven sadly. His Akimchi, Yamanaka, and Inzunaka were at the house making him a big special dinner. And his Sarutobi-kaa was at home as well finishing her housework.

So that only left 3 okasan to go with him on his tour. His Uchiha and Hyuga-kaa went with him everywhere when he left his clans compound but his Nara-kaa had requested to come so she can talk to his teacher about school stuff.

Once his Hyuga-kaa was present they headed towards the Shinobi academy. The walk was pretty far seeing as Ichiraku Ramen was on the opposite side of the village. But his Sarutobi-kaa had scheduled for this and allowed the group plenty of time to cross the distance and still arrive on time.

About two blocks from the Academy Naruto spotted a familiar head of dark blue hair. Wearing her favorite jacket along with blue ninja pants and sandals. Naruto immediately knew who it was.

Shouting he yelled for her "Hinata-San! Wait up! Hinata-San" Naruto said running after his friend Hyuga Hinata who was just a few yards ahead of them. Hinata , her father and Neji turned to see who was calling their heiress. Hiashi immediately smiled along with Hinata seeing the blond boy running to catch up with them. Neji held his glare due to his clan heads presence.

"Hello Hiashi-sama, Neji-San" Naruto said bowing to the two quickly. Over the years Naruto learned that if he wanted to protect his precious people. He needed to increase not only his physical strength but political power as well, so he started to be more politically correct using the correct terminology when talking to high ranking people such as Hiashi.

"Naruto- Sama" Neji said bowing deeper than that of Naruto but keeping his greeting dry

"Hello Naruto-Sama it is a pleasure to see you as always. " Hiashi said returning Naruto's small bow.

"H-h-hi Na-Naruto-kun" Hinata said blushing. She had to fight the urge to pass out when Naruto hugged her than through his arm across her shoulders friendly.

Hiashi grinned at the comfort shown between Naruto and his Hinata. He loved the sight. Although he wished his daughter would stop speaking so strangely. Naruto didn't seem to mind as much as the Hyuga Clan head did.

Naruto's three Okasan's quickly caught up and joined the group bowing deep like Neji towards Hiashi and his daughter.

" Good afternoon Hiashi-Sama and Lady Hinata " all three women said as they bowed.

Hiashi ignored the women glaring at Chi but Hinata returned the greeting.

"Hello Chi-chan, Mona-chan, Izumi-chan." Hinata said giving the women a smile which they gladly returned.

"Well let's get this show on the road! Let's go Hinata-San i can't wait to see the academy !" Naruto said dragging his friend off and towards the academy.

Hiashi smiled again following the two , Neji and Naruto's okasan's took up the rear.

Soon Naruto and Hinata reached the entrance of the Konoha Shinobi Academy. Naruto could see a lot of different people in the courtyard outside the academy talking amongst themselves. Naruto recognized some of the faces as kids he seen and played with before but couldn't recall their names.

Soon after arriving instructors came and called out a list of students that they'd be responsible for teaching. Naruto was so happy to hear that him and Hinata were going to be in the same class apparently their Academy instructor was a man named Inruka.

The group of academy students and their parents followed Inruka as he gave them a tour of the Academy.

"Man Hinata This is so awesome ! I can't wait to become a Shinobi then go out and kick some butt!" Naruto said excitedly as he jumped up and punched the air in excitement.

"Y-y-Yes i-it's v-very e-e-exciting N-N-Naruto kun"

"Awe man Chouji look" Nara Shikamaru said pointing lazily at Naruto who was talking excitedly to Hinata. "It's the Namikaze Uzumaki kid , you remember the one who was almost kidnapped at that park."

Chouji threw some potato chip in his mouth as he looked at the blond boy.

"I don't (much) really (munch) remember (munch munch)" Chouji said as he ate his chips.

Shikamaru sighed. He remembered that day pretty clearly. Some strange fox men had come to the Nara clan compound later that evening to question him about the incident it was all bothersome, because his mother had fussed at him for not telling her about it.

"Yeah well if he is in our class it's bound to be troublesome."

Choji just laughed at his friend who thought everything was troublesome.

"SAUSKE KUN!"

Naruto flinched as a loud almost inhuman screeched was heard he turned to see a recognizable head of pink hair running towards him. instinctively he hid behind Hinata who stood in front of him shocked not knowing what to do.

Surprisingly to Naruto though the girl ran right passed him and Hinata and was now hugging a boy with black hair shaped very similar to a ducks butt. The boy wore a blue short sleeve shirt with the recognizable Uchiha fan on the back. With white cargo shorts and black sandals.

Naruto looked on curiously as the girl hugged the boy who seemed very annoyed at her presence. The boy was accompanied by an older man and a younger teenage boy who looked to be the boys dad and brother.

"Oh Sauske-Kun i cant believe we are in the same class! Look at how Kami has blessed us!"

This Sauske looked scared out of his mind. His father seemed rather annoyed but he brother was holding back a chuckle. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"God I'd hate to be him Hinata-San"

The girls Mom had walked up to the three apologizing profusely. Before detaching her daughter from the Uchiha. Naruto hid again as to not be seen by the girls mom so she wouldn't send her deranged daughter after him.

"Forehead leave Sauske-Kun alone!" A loud blond girl said as she walked up to the pink haired girl.

"Your just mad that i hugged Sauske-Kun first Ino baka!"

The girl named Ino glared at Sakura before stating something that made Naruto's blood run cold.

"No your the IDIOT! Did you not hear Iruka sensei? Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto is in our class! Yet you're worried about Sauske-Kun" the girl said in a fanatical way.

"Yeah yeah i heard ! My mom has been trying to set me up with him since i was like 3 ! He is cute but not as dreamy as Sauske-Kun" the girl said with a dreamy sigh.

"You know what he looks like? My dad said i should try to be friends with him where is he !" The blond Ino asked looking around.

Naruto was in panic mode no way did he want the girl to see him. But before he could grab Hinata and move up into the crowd Sakura ratted him out.

"Oh he's right there" Naruto looked back to see Sakura pointing at him. He had frozen in fear like a dead in headlights. Ino stared at him mouth agape and a blush rushing her cheeks

Sakura is for sure blind. He is so CUTE!

She went to run and greet the boy but he took off running away holding some girl with weird colored eyes hand.

As Naruto ran to escape he ran into and knocked over the boy named Sauske. Naruto tripped over Sauske and also brought Hinata down with him. Hinata landed in his lap. She immediately blushed and passed out. Much to the annoyance of Naruto.

He was gonna apologize to the Uchiha boy who was glaring at him from his seated position across from him until the Uchiha spoke

"Hey! Watch were your going Dobe!"

Naruto returned the glare with a cold one of his own "It was an accident Ducky!"

Sauske face went from a glare to confusion. Hinata had been picked up off of Naruto by her father. And now both Uchiha and Naruto were standing wiping themselves off having a glaring contest.

"What? Why you calling me ducky Dobe my names Uchiha Sauske!" Sauske said proudly figuring that once the boy knew his heritage he'd feel sorry and beg not to be arrested.

He was surprised when the boy looked at him uncaringly. Staring back at him with equal passion.

"I don't care who you are ! I didn't even mean to knock you down Ducky it was an accident. I call you Ducky because your hair is shaped like a Ducks butt! My names not dobe! It's Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto!" At that the boy turned around and walked away from the gaping Uchiha.

Sauske brother was laughing at not only his brothers priceless expression at finding out who the boy was, but at the nickname Naruto had given his brother. Fugaku just watched the interaction with a emotionless expression. He too thought it was funny though.

Sauske turned to his brother and asked

"That dobe, is really Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sauske had heard about Naruto everyone in Konoha had at least heard of the name. He'd heard of the boy not just from the talks of the civilians but the talks within his own clan. It was rumored that a special division within the Uchiha Police served just to protect the boy on a 24/7 surveillance team. He'd expect the 4th Hokage son to be cool like his brother not knock him over in the hallway of the academy it was so uncool.

His brother simple nodded and Sauske didn't know what to say, he was shocked. Three women walked up to the three Uchiha's bowing their heads in respectful manners. To Sauske one of the women had a very strikingly similarity to an Uchiha women.

"We offer our deepest apologies for our Lord mistakenly disturbing your group." The Uchiha women said.

Sauske figure that the women were the dobe's servants so he didn't pay them much attention neither did their father. But surprisingly his brother was staring at one of the women with a slight blush on his face.

Itachi returned their bow "It is no problem ma'am mistakes happen. I thank you for your apology."

Sauske just watched the interaction curiously his brother was acting strange in front of one of the dobe's servants but he just ignored it and thought about how much he can't wait till Taijutsu practices so he can punch the Namikaze Uzumaki boy in the face.

"Hey you!" Naruto had walked off from the bad tempered Uchiha and now was closer to the front of the tour group when a boy called to him.

The boy had strange triangular shaped markings on his face. Large canine teeth that stuck out his mouth and a little dog that sat on his head.

"Who me?" Naruto said to him pointing at himself and looking behind him to see if the boy was speaking to someone else. His okasan's Neji and Hiashi holding Hinata still unconscious form were behind him. Naruto highly doubted the boy was speaking to them. Plus his eyes were staring dead at him.

"Yeah you Baka! Your Naruto huh?" The boy asked

"Yeah that's me. Who are you?"

"Inzunaka Kiba! This is my dog Akumaru." The boy pointed to himself then his dog who barked at hearing its name.

"Uhh okay..." Naruto said confused as to what the boy was getting at.

"I don't want you to think that just because your dad was a legendary Shinobi that your the Top dog in this class. That spot is held by me and me alone! You got me?"

Naruto just stared at the boy. He looked pass the boy to see two women watching the interaction. One women looked to be just a few years older than them. She was pretty with the same triangular markings as well as long brown hair. Next to her were three pretty big dogs. The older women also had the markings and then it hit him Inzunaka. Like his Inzunaka-kaa the marking were their family symbol. The older women had wild short brown hair and the biggest dog of the three a mean looking dog with scars and an eye path.

"I'm not to sure what you mean Kiba. But I plan to be the number 1 Shinobi of our class." Naruto noticed both the girls smirked as Kiba let out a low growl.

The Inzunaka women knew that Kiba wouldn't have mentioned anything if he didn't find Naruto threatening to his 'Alpha Male' status so Naruto not backing down was funny to say the least.

"Yeah okay Namikaze Uzumaki. Will see about that!" Kiba said turning and walking away. Tsume just followed her son wordlessly.

Hana and Naruto looked at each other. Hana thought he was pretty cute for a 6 year old. At 9 Hana had just graduated and just made genin. She thought it was interesting how the boy didn't back down from her brother. Her brother had a alpha male seniority complex common amongst Inzunaka males. It'd be curious to see how the dominance game played out between the two.

She was also startled by the fact that Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto looked just like his father the Yodaime who was very handsome as well. This Naruto sure didn't scare easy though most boys backed down from her brother. Curious she gave a subtle signal to one of her dogs.

Her middle dog barked and growled at Naruto. Foaming from the mouth and displaying all its aggression and baring it's teeth towards Naruto. Naruto looked confused but not scared of the dog not even taking a step back and holding eye contact with the dog the whole time.

Very Interesting Hana thought with a toothy grin. Yep that Naruto sure didn't scare easy.

Calling off her dog she quickly turned and followed he brother and mom. She'd definitely keep tabs on the Namikaze Uzumaki boy. He was an interesting one.

Naruto was confused what the hell was all that about.

He looked at his Okasan's who were whispering and giggling amongst each other as soon as they realized he was looking at them they looked away whistling innocently. It was obvious they figured something out that he couldn't.

He sighed he had a feeling that his time at The academy wouldn't be as fun as he once thought it'd be.

**A/n and that's all folks short oneshots of Naruto early life before academy with some AU QUALITIES **


End file.
